<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pandora's box by asphyxias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906604">pandora's box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias'>asphyxias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hate Sex, Partying, Penetration, Slight Dumbification, Smut, fake dating au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, and your lifelong sworn enemy Atsumu, band together to get both of your closest friends together, possibly catching feelings along the way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, atsumu miya/you, atsumu/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pandora's box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been working on this for literal months so id appreciate any feedback !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To put it simply; you were tired. </p>
<p>Tired of all the noise that seemed to seep through the walls and into your safe haven. Your dorm was supposed to be the one place that you could ease down and relax, finish some homework quietly, but for the past few months, it’s been nothing but hell. </p>
<p>Ever since you were assigned the room next to Atsumu, each day was filled with some type of annoyance, be it loud music, or the repetitive thumping of his headboard colliding with the wall you shared. You were happy that it was just music today— you were not in the mood to hear some obnoxious woman cry out ‘<em>harder ‘tsumu!” </em></p>
<p>But enough was enough, you stood up and marched outside to the room next to yours and hammered your fist against the big brown door, waiting a few seconds for a response; there was nothing. Placing your ear right up to the door you could still hear the loud vibrations, in fact, it sounded like the volume had increased. Before your anger got the best of you, you tried to be civilized and knocked one last time but unfortunately, your neighbor wasn’t opening up.</p>
<p>
  <em>fuck being civilized</em>
</p>
<p>“Atsumu! You need to quiet the fuck down before I break your goddamn stereo!” you screamed as you banged on his door. The sounds slowly die out as the volume is reduced. The door creaks open and the sight of a sweaty Atsumu greets you with a knowing smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Y/N, so nice of you to visit today,” he says sarcastically. “What brings you here this time?” He questions as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“You say it as if I’m coming here willingly,” you grimace. “I came to tell you to turn your music down. I don’t know why the RA hasn’t filed a complaint against you, you break so many of the dorm rules.” </p>
<p>“Not like I dragged you here to come and see me.” He says as he raises his hands up in mock defense. “And you know perfectly why she hasn’t done that babe.” Atsumu replied smugly.</p>
<p>“Because you slept with her? I don’t even know what she sees in you.” you remark in disgust.</p>
<p>“Oh really? I know exactly what she saw, my big di- ”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna hear that,” you cringe and cover your ears with your hands before he can finish the rest of his sentence, “just keep it down you jerk, some of us are actually trying to do some work.”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brows, “Woah there princess, I <em>am </em>working. D’ya see these guns?” He proudly flexed his arms; you can admit that he has muscles, but his personality has put you so far off that he doesn’t seem attractive at all. </p>
<p>“Exercising is a lot of work.” Atsumu pondered for a split second, “actually I know something that requires more work. Well, it also requires one more person, if you’re willing to join me.” He devilishly grins. “I sure as hell know you’re in need of a good fuckin’. Walls <em>are </em>think after all.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes, “oh <em>fuck off </em>Atsumu, you’re the last person I’d ever go to get a good fuck, the only thing you’d give me would probably be an STD.”</p>
<p>You turned away and walked back into your dorm room before he got the chance to rebuttal, every conversation with Atsumu somehow ended up being an anger fest. The two of you have just never gotten along the moment you met, and after getting to know his personality, you had no thoughts on changing it. You sighed as soon as you walked into your dorm. Going straight into the kitchen, you brewed yourself yet another cup of coffee. The strong aroma filled the room as you breathed out in delight. Taking your warm mug, you settled yourself back into a chair with your desk with notes and books sprawled around. The moment you had sat down, your phone lit up with a new message. You rummaged under the abundance of papers before finding it and reading the text.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>5:23PM</p>
  <p>DISGUSTING NEIGHBOUR: UR SO CUTE WHEN UR ANGRY;)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>gross..</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“C'mon Y/N! You need a break from studying, just come to this party with me, please? Kuroo is going to be there and I need some form of moral support!” Your roommate Yeri begged. “Plus I heard that Oikawa broke up with his girlfriend, that means he’s single.” she teasingly sang.</p>
<p>You raised your eyebrows, “are you sure he’s single for good?” Oikawa Tooru is one of the most beautiful and sexiest men you have ever met, but he also has a sticky on-off relationship with his current ex-girlfriend.</p>
<p>“As tempting as he is, I’d rather not get involved with that, his girlfriend- well ex as of right now, is a complete psycho.” You explained to her.</p>
<p>Yeri sulked, “does that mean you won’t come?”</p>
<p>You pretended to think about it even though you already knew your answer. “Nah I’ll come, I need a break anyway. Plus, who else would you whine about Kuroo to?” you smiled.</p>
<p>After taking the time to get ready, both you and Yeri were out the door, where you had just happened to run into Atsumu. Based on how well-dressed he’s looking you assume he’s going to the party too.</p>
<p>His eyes trail your figure from top to bottom before meeting your eyes, he smirks, “someone looks good for once.” he laughs.</p>
<p>You scoff,” and someone looks like their mom dressed them.” you do the same and let your eyes follow his outfit. </p>
<p>He looks down at his outfit before shrugging, “you wish you could look as good as me babe.” he says and then makes his way down to meet up with his friends. “See you at the party.” he winks.</p>
<p>Yeri gave you a knowing smile as you both walked away, “he’s so hot, I don’t know how you don’t melt when he does that.” she waved her hand to fan her face.</p>
<p>You look at her and shrug “I can see why others find him attractive but I think I’m just immune to his looks at this point, you feel me? I’ve seen too many disgusting sides to even see an inkling of attraction.” </p>
<p>She hums and rolls her eyes, “<em>yeah, yeah</em> I understand.” </p>
<p>The next few moments are spent walking until you reach the frat house. The party was in full swing by the time you and Yeri made it there. Bass vibrated throughout the whole place, the stench of alcohol invaded your sense of smell, and you wondered how so many people could fit in the frat house. You looked over to your side, about to ask Yeri what she wanted to drink but she was too occupied looking around the room for a certain black-haired man.</p>
<p>“Already trying to find him?” you ask. “I don’t understand why you only come out to stare at him, why don’t you actually make a move on him? You’re clearly head over heels for the dude.”</p>
<p>She whines, “it’s not that easy y/n! He’s so cool and smart, and mature. I get so flustered just thinking about talking to him.”  </p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” you laugh. “Just stay here and I’ll go get us some drinks, sound good?”</p>
<p>Yeri nods while her eyes are still focused on the crowd. You shake your head and smile to yourself before walking off towards the kitchen. While walking, you think about Yeri and her situation. It’s been like this from the start; she fell in love with Kuroo at first glance, and from then on she’s only admired him from afar, too afraid to do anything. You’ve told her on numerous accounts to at least go up to him and talk to him, but she claims her nerves always get the best of her.</p>
<p>You reach the kitchen after maneuvering yourself through the throngs of people crowded in the large house. Different types of drinks were lined up across the counter finished with a giant bowl placed at the end which was a red concoction of who knows what. You scan through them until you find what you’re looking for— a peach cooler. </p>
<p>As you take the first swig, you feel a presence slide up beside you, as you turn your head to face who it was, your eyes bulge out. Standing in his full glory was Oikawa Tooru.</p>
<p>He smiled gently, “hey Y/N, haven’t seen you since like, what, last semester?” he said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.</p>
<p>You smiled back, “yeah, ever since we finished that english class, I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” That was the class you had first met Oikawa in, you were lucky enough to sit next to him on the first day and you became acquaintances— not really friends but not strangers either.  </p>
<p>He leaned in closer until you could feel his breath hit your face, “you know, I think we should change that”</p>
<p>You bit down on your lip as you tried to stop yourself from smiling, “yeah, I’d like that.” Before you lean in to close the distance, you quickly scan the room for Yeri, hoping that she found some way to occupy herself so that she won’t be mad if you ditched her to get some dick. You didn’t find her but your eyes locked with Atsumu and your face had immediately turned downwards into a scowl. You were about to kiss one of the most sought after guys on campus, and you’d be damned if Atsumu’s face was the last thing you saw before it happened. </p>
<p>You push the thoughts of Atsumu out of your head and focus on Oikawa, he smells sweet, and <em>oh</em>, his hand is so warm wrapped around your waist. You tilt your head forward to close the distance, but before you can, a heavy arm swings across your shoulders and pulls you toward them. You look back to see how it was and your eyebrows furrow in disgust.</p>
<p>“y/n! I’ve been looking <em>everywhere </em>for you. You took so long I thought you got lost.” Atsumu whines. </p>
<p>Oikawa looks back and forth between the two of you, “oh y/n, are you dating ‘tsumu? You should’ve said something silly.” he laughs, “I almost kissed you ya know!” He nonchalantly grabs a drink and skips out of the room as if the atmosphere between you and him wasn’t intense at all.</p>
<p>The second he’s out of view you push Atsumu’s arm off and give him a good elbow to the stomach, he winces, “what the hell was that for you jackass?” you cry out.</p>
<p>He rubs at his injury and frowns, “a thank you would be nice.” he grumbles.</p>
<p>“Thank you? <em>thank you?</em>” you say in shock, “you just cockblocked me! Why the hell would I thank you for that?” </p>
<p>“<em>Because</em>, you seem to have forgotten about his ex, who was watching the whole thing go down. She looked like she was gonna murder you man, and as much as I hate you, I wouldn’t wanna see you die at the hands of a psycho.”   </p>
<p>Right. You were so ensnared by his beauty you forgot all about her. “Thanks… I guess.” you mumble. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was that?” he raises his hand to his ear and leans closer towards you with a smirk.</p>
<p>You push him away and take another gulp of your drink, “I’m not repeating myself, I know you heard it you shithead.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Atsumu sighs as he places his forearms on the counter behind the two of you and leans back</p>
<p>The two of you stand side by side in silence idly sipping on your drinks, a rare occasion since you weren’t arguing with each other. As the moments slowly passed by you remembered you left Yeri all alone, you tilt your head and survey the room in hopes to find her but no luck so you pull your phone out to message her.</p>
<p>“Are you looking for someone?” Atsumu asks quizzically.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I left Yeri all alone, I need to find her before she gets mad at me.” you answer as you text her.</p>
<p>“Yeri… Yeri… Ah!” he says slowly before snapping his finger, “she’s the one that was with you earlier right? Y’know one of my friends Kuroo has the <em>biggest </em>crush on her.”</p>
<p>Your jaw drops open “no way! Yeri has been talking to me for the past few <em>months</em> about how much she likes Kuroo!” </p>
<p>“Fuck, I feel ya,” he stops to take a sip. “Kuroo just goes on non-stop about how cute she is. Dumb fucker won’t even make a move though.”</p>
<p>“It’s the same thing with Yeri.” you groan. “Even now when we came in, the first thing she did was try to find him, but that’s all she does! Just stare at him! I wish they just got together so I could be put out of this misery.” </p>
<p>“Yeah..” Atsumu responds slowly, he stares off into the distance as he thinks. “You know, <em>we</em> could do something to help them get together if you really wanna end your misery.”</p>
<p>You cock an eyebrow as you fix your gaze towards him, “and just how could we help them?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking about what Oikawa said” he starts off haughtily, “you’re Yeri’s friend, and I’m Kuroo’s friend, so we could- I dunno, pretend to date to make them spend time together?” he says casually as if it’s not a big deal.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s the best idea you can come up with?” you mutter in disgust. “No thank you, I’d rather eat shit than pretend to be in a relationship with you.” You turn to walk away but he catches your wrist.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m not that ecstatic about it either but I wanna get Kuroo off my back and I think it’s the only plan that’s gonna work. If you have any better ideas, feel free to tell me.”  He gestures with a shrug.</p>
<p>You rack through your brain, trying to come up with an idea that would be far better than pretending to be his girlfriend, but nothing comes to mind. You’ve already tried to push Yeri to talk to Kuroo, but that never happens. You’ve even gotten his number from a friend of a friend and gave it to her but she was too shy to even text him. Feeling at a loss you sigh, if this was the only plan that would get Yeri to stop talking about Kuroo, you’d do it.</p>
<p>“Alright, how are we gonna do this?” </p>
<p>—  </p>
<p>“y/n how could you just abandon me like that!” Yeri whines as she clings to your arm. The two of you walk through the large cafeteria, searching for an open table so you can enjoy lunch before you have to endure more classes. You lead her to the one near the window and sit down.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry Yeri. I didn’t mean for it to happen, honestly.” you reply.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna tell me what happened last night? Where did you run off to? Nothing bad happened right?” She asks back to back, leaving you no room to respond.</p>
<p>“Slow down!” you giggle before you take a bite of your food. “Nothing bad happened, in fact, something good did.”</p>
<p>Her face turns into one of curiosity, “good? Like what?” her head tilts to the side. </p>
<p>You say nothing and look over to the entrance of the cafeteria where you know Atsumu is passing through, he walks through the tables until he reaches yours. He walks over to the back of your figure before reaching around to place a chaste kiss on your cheek, “hey babe.” he greets you. It takes you everything in your power to not cringe and to fight back the urge to cuss him out.</p>
<p>Instead, you grit your teeth and endure it, “hi ‘tsumu,” you try to say as lovingly as you can. He sits down next to you and gives you a smile that is much too sweet. Over on your left, Yeri is looking as if she’s seen a ghost, her eyes are blown wide open and her jaw is slack. It doesn’t take a fool to realize that something between the two of you happened last night, and Yeri is no idiot. </p>
<p>Yeri clears her throat and squints her eyes at you, “Is there something you want to tell me y/n?”</p>
<p>“Yeah- <em>yeah</em>, there is actually.” you take a deep breath in to prepare yourself for your next sentence. “I’m dating Atsumu. That’s why I wasn’t there with you last night. Uh, some things happened and it just led to us getting into a relationship.”</p>
<p>You watch as she takes in your words and you can see the gears turning within her head. As your words register, her face goes red. She pulls you closer and whispers loudly in your ear, “did you <em>fuck </em>him?”</p>
<p>You hear Atsumu snort next to you, Yeri’s whisper sounded more like a quiet scream. Your face heats up, not with embarrassment but anger, however, Yeri is unable to distinguish between the two and takes your reaction as you being embarrassed, which means she thinks her words holds truth to them. She says nothing more and Atsumu doesn’t come to your defense, he looks like he’s rather amused by your interaction with Yeri.</p>
<p>It’s quiet after that, the three of you sit in silence as you eat your food. Yeri occasionally stares at the two of you, and you can’t blame her. Just yesterday you were complaining about Atsumu and then the next you’re dating him. You can imagine that it isn’t making much sense in her head right now. But it’s fine, you’ll talk to her later and come up with an excuse. </p>
<p>Yeri checks her phone and her eyes widen, “I’m gonna be late for my next class! I’ll see you guys later!” she says while putting your belongings away. </p>
<p>“Bye Yeri.” you call out, Atsumu doesn’t say much but waves to her as she leaves. </p>
<p>Once she’s out of your sight, you turn to face Atsumu with a scowl, “follow me.” You rise out of your seat and walk towards one of the exits.</p>
<p>“Look, I think we need to slow down and make some ground rules here.” you say as you drag him away from the cafeteria. You lead him outside towards a bench and force him to sit.</p>
<p>“Fine by me.” he says nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“First, do <em>not </em>kiss me. Doesn’t matter if it’s just on the cheek, and don’t you even <em>think </em>about kissing me on the lips.” You say as you furiously wipe at your cheek as if it would remove his germs from your face.</p>
<p>“On the lips,? You got it. I wouldn’t want to know what it’s like to kiss a fish anyway. But on the cheek? I dunno, I mean don’t you want it to look believable?” he questions. </p>
<p>You glare at him, “Hey! I know how to kiss, I just don’t want any herpes.” you scrunch up your nose. “I don’t know who and how many people you’ve actually kissed. Your mouth is probably riddled with nasty stuff.” </p>
<p>“At least I can get people to kiss me.” he brags.</p>
<p>You take a deep breath in and try to calm yourself down, but it doesn’t work. “Okay, this was a bad idea, you clearly won’t follow my conditions. I’m calling this off.” you say with annoyance. </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, hold up. Let’s not get too hasty. Don’t worry I’ll follow all your rules or whatever.” he gestures with his hands. </p>
<p>“Good.” you respond curtly. “Second rule, as much as you might hate this, don’t flirt or hook up with any other girls.”</p>
<p>He smirks and narrows his eyes at you, “aw, would my little y/n get jealous?” he teases.</p>
<p>“You wish.” you snort. “Word goes around quick here. You out of all people should know that. If Yeri finds out that you’re fucking other girls or that this is fake, it’s game over.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry” he tries to assure you, “I won’t fuck around while we do this, I’m not <em>that </em>dumb.”</p>
<p>“Alright, as long as you understand.” you mutter. “That’s all really, now if you excuse me, I need to get to class.” </p>
<p>You walk back into the building before he can respond and head to class.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is going to work?” you walk quickly by Atsumu’s side as you.</p>
<p>“Considering I’m the only one coming up with the ideas, yeah I think it’ll work.” he rolls his eyes at you.</p>
<p>“No need to be such a smart-ass about it,” you scoff. “I can’t help but be curious since you’re not really known for your brain.” </p>
<p>He shoots you a cocky smile, “so you know what I’m well-known for then right?” he puts both of his hands in his front pockets as if to enunciate what’s residing in-between them and wiggles his eyebrows at you.</p>
<p>You give him a look of discontent, “you’re disgusting.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t even seen the good part babe.” he nudges your shoulder. </p>
<p>You shove him off and brush your shoulder as if his touch is filthy. The two of you keep walking until you get to your destination, a quaint cafe near campus. You head inside and sit at a table, after that it’s just the waiting game. You’ve invited Yeri, and Atsumu invited Kuroo, the plan is to hang out and to let them get to know each other, hopefully for them to become friends. </p>
<p>You see Yeri opening the entrance door, it chimes and she walks in, immediately spotting the two of you at a table. She walks over with a bright smile. “Hey guys!” She greets you both enthusiastically. </p>
<p>You wave and beckon her to sit across from you. The two of you engage in a conversation while Atsumu is sitting idly, not wanting to interrupt the two of you. He looks around the room and then notices a tall figure with messy black hair walking through.  </p>
<p>“Oi Kuroo, over here!” he shouts across the cafe. Kuroo nods and walks over, sitting down in the only available spot next to Yeri.</p>
<p>You watch Yeri shift around in her shift, and she gives you a knowing look, you can only offer her a small smile and continue with the plan. </p>
<p>Kuroo greets Atsumu casually, then looks at both you and Yeri, “hey, I’m Kuroo, nice to meet the both of you.” You can see the way his eyes linger on Yeri, it’s obvious to see that he finds her cute. You smile to yourself, hoping that this’ll work to bring them together. </p>
<p>The two of you introduce yourself and then Atsumu speaks up, “I’ll go get us some stuff to eat, y/n come help me.” </p>
<p>The two of you grab some food and make your way back to the table, by the time you sit down, Kuroo and Yeri are already deeply engrossed in a conversation with each other. You glance at Atsumu and he’s looking back at you, a small victory smile placed on his lips. You feel a smile creeping up on your own lips, a genuine smile, which is something you’ve never shared with Atsumu in the past. It felt odd— but in a good way, the two of you have always been at each other’s throats so it’s a nice change of pace. </p>
<p>An hour later, empty dishes are all that remain at the table. You feel exhausted from having to play as Atsumu’s girlfriend for so long and hint at everyone that it’s time to leave. The four of you part ways outside of the entrance, Yeri walking alongside you as she claims she wants to hang out more with you. </p>
<p>The moment you set foot inside your dorm, Yeri erupts in a squeal, fists pumping out in all directions as she cries in glee. “I got his number y/n! And he agreed to tutor me for my chemistry class!”</p>
<p>You internally let out a sigh of relief, today’s torture wasn’t in vain. You smile and cheer with her. “That’s great Yeri!”</p>
<p>She turns to face you, “you <em>have</em> to come with me though” she pleads. “I’m too nervous to be alone with him, please y/n! You can bring Atsumu too.” </p>
<p>Your jaw drops at the realization that this is only the beginning, but you quickly compose yourself. “Sure- just uh let me know when and I’ll drag him along.” </p>
<p>Yeri throws her arms around your neck, “you’re the best!” </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>This wouldn’t be so bad, libraries are usually quiet so you wouldn’t have to endure talking to Atsumu as much as you did during the cafe. The only thing is that you’re sitting at a separate table from Kuroo and Yeri, so you’re stuck at a table by yourself with him. </p>
<p>You focus on your work, glancing at Yeri from time to time to make sure she’s alright, and by the looks of it, she couldn’t be happier. Snuggled next to Kuroo, giggling as he says something funny. At least you’re enduring this suffering for something worthwhile. </p>
<p>Atsumu on the other hand, cannot stay still. Assignments and school work definitely wasn’t his forte, so he spends his time either on his phone or trying to annoy you. </p>
<p>A paper ball is flicked onto your textbook for the nth time, you glare at Atsumu but open it up and read it anyways. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I CAN SEE YOUR DOUBLE CHIN &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Your foot immediately sets off to kick him in the shin, he lets out a howl of pain and suddenly all eyes are on you. You duck your head down and try to avoid all the gazes set upon the two of you. Only when the librarian stalks up to your table do you look up, Atsumu’s looking embarrassed and you wish that the earth would swallow you up. She politely yet angrily asks the two of you to leave, so you quickly pack up your things and drag Atsumu along with you.  </p>
<p>But once you leave, the embarrassment fizzles away and laughter consumes you, “I can’t believe you screamed.” You say in between bouts of laughter. “You sounded like a pig.”</p>
<p>Your laughter causes a trigger reaction and Atsumu’s grinning with you, “how was I supposed to know you were gonna kick me!”</p>
<p>As your laughter dies down, the sound of Atumu’s stomach fills the quietness. His palm rests underneath your jaw, you look at him with utter confusion, then his fingers squish your cheeks, “d’ya wanna get some food, ‘m starving.” he pats his stomach for extra effect.</p>
<p>You eagerly push his hand off your face but his hand doesn’t budge, “c’mon piggy, there’s a pizza place down the street.” you say slightly muffled due to the fact that your lips are mushed together like a fish.</p>
<p>“Oi! Who’re you callin’ piggy!” his hand is large so he easily maneuvers his thumb to push against your nose, “oink oink.”</p>
<p>You slap his arm away and only then does it dawn on you, “we left Kuroo and Yeri by themselves!” you squeak.</p>
<p>“They’ll be <em>fine</em>,” he slings an arm around your shoulder and drags you away, “But <em>I </em>won’t be if I don’t get some pizza in me.” </p>
<p>The smell of melted cheese and the crispy crust has your mouth watering, as you give your order to the cashier, Atsumu strolls up to stand next to you, “I’m not paying for you, y’know?” you say to make sure he doesn’t have any thoughts of getting free pizza from you.</p>
<p>“I know,” he whips out his wallet from his pocket, “I’m paying, so get whatever ya want.”</p>
<p>“Oh..” you say slightly dumbfounded. Kuroo and Yeri are nowhere near you two so it feels a little strange for him to be so willingly nice to you. “Thanks.” you say curtly while avoiding eye contact. It feels even stranger to be thanking him so genuinely. It makes you feel awkward. so it spurs you to walk off and find a table to sit at. Moments later Atsumu’s setting down a plate in front of you.</p>
<p>You can see the steam wafting off the pizza, you can’t hold it in to wait for it to cool down a bit, so you take a bite. But your eagerness got the best of you, the pizza was too hot to handle and now your tongue feels like it’s burning, “hot! Hot! <em>hot!</em>” You wave your hand in front of your mouth to cool it off, “my tongue is burnt.” you whine.</p>
<p>“Who told you to eat it right away dummy.” he flicks your forehead. “Wait here.” Atsumu rushes to an employee and then settles back into his seat across from you, pushing a tall glass of ice-cold water. “Drink.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” you heave a sigh of relief as the cool water soothes your mouth. It’s the second time you’ve thanked him in the span of 10 minutes, more than you’ve ever done since you met him. You grab hold of your pizza, bringing it up but only to blow on it to cool it down, after a moment you pop it in your mouth.</p>
<p>“y/n,” he cuts off the silence, eyeing your mouth and pizza. “Would you like to <em>blow mine</em> too?” </p>
<p>“Atsumu I swear to <em>god</em> I will kick you again.” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The sudden ping of your phone urges you away from your laptop screen. You pause your movie to check who’s messaging you in the middle of the night. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>ATSUMU: RU BUSY RIGHT NOW?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Your eyebrows furrow, what on earth would Atsumu need from you at this time?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>YOU: JUST WATCHING A MOVIE. WHY?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You sit and wait for a response.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>ATSUMU: I ORDERED TOO MUCH CHICKEN, NEED SOME HELP FINISHING IT</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>YOU: …OMW</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>As much as you’d rather finish your movie, passing up on free chicken would be a wasted opportunity to save money and fill your stomach up. A hoodie is swiftly thrown over your figure and you rush over to your next-door neighbor’s door and knock.</p>
<p>It opens with a click, “sure are fast, I barely had time to read your text n’ here you are.” he teases. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” you dismiss him with a wave of your hand, “now where is the chicken?” You walk right past him and eagerly scan the room. His dorm is definitely cleaner than the last time you remembered when you had barged in to make him turn his music down. </p>
<p>“On the table in front of the couch. Eat as much as you want.” he calls out.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…” you stare at all the chicken on the table, “have you never ordered chicken for yourself before?” you remark. “What on earth made you order <em>so much?</em>” </p>
<p>He lazily walks into the room and sits next to you, opening one of the delivery bags, “dunno, probably pressed a wrong button or somethin’.” </p>
<p>“Whatever, I’m not complaining.” you say as you reach for some food. “Thank god for you and your fat fingers.”</p>
<p>He pauses, “so you think my hands are big, huh?” he teases. </p>
<p>“Shut up.” you snap back. “In any case they’re probably bigger than mine though.” you think aloud.</p>
<p>“Let’s see then.” he nudges your shoulder and brings his palm up, encouraging you to do the same. Tentatively you reach to meet his hand and the first thing you can think of is how warm his hands are, it’s a pleasant feeling. The second is that his hands are big, definitely bigger than your own.</p>
<p>“Your hands are so small,” he whispers. The moment feels too intimate, normally you’d never be in such close proximity to him, but now you were mere centimeters away from each other. It feels like a trance, the way you two can’t take your eyes off each other. But with the ding of his phone, the moment is ruined, he looks away and awkwardly clears his throat. You turn your body to face the table and focus your attention on the food.</p>
<p>Later on, the chicken is all devoured, the only source of noise is coming from the tv, Atsumu stuck on some random netflix show as the both of you eased into a food coma.</p>
<p>Atsumu breaks the silence “y’know y/n, you’re not as bad as I thought.”</p>
<p>You hum as you digest his words, “yeah when we’re not at each other’s throats, it’s… kinda nice hanging out with you.” you turn to face him and he’s already looking at you.</p>
<p>He shoots you a grin “yeah… it’s pretty nice.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“How long do you think they’re gonna be like this?” you whine. The past few weeks have been in stasis. Kuroo and Yeri hang out but there’s no progress. “They’re seriously like snails, so <em>sloooow</em>.” </p>
<p>You and Atsumu sit next to each other in one of the dorm common rooms, his head dramatically drops on your shoulder, “I <em>know</em>” he exasperates. “I’m tired of having to hang out with your stinky ass now.” he jests.</p>
<p>You snort and drop your shoulder, his head falls, but it doesn’t prevent him from trying again. This time he links his arm with yours so you can’t shift away and rests his head on your shoulder. Your heart skips a beat, it’s been like this for a while. Ever since the two of you got comfortable with one another, you’ve noticed the way your feelings have slowly begun to change. But you ignore it in favor of pushing your mind to think of new ideas for Yeri and Kuroo. </p>
<p>“Hey ‘tsumu,” you start off, “I think I have an idea.” </p>
<p>“‘tsumu? I didn’t know we were that close y/n” he smirks at you. </p>
<p>“Oh— do you not want me to call you that?” You question, burying the slight sting that you feel in your chest. You thought you were close to him by now, after spending weeks of texting each other over ridiculous ideas and hanging out at each other’s dorms to eat junk food in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Nah, s’fine. Sounds nice coming from your lips.” He says as he rubs his cheek against your bicep. You bite down on your lip to prevent yourself from smiling. Your heart flutters at the thought of him thinking of you as a close person in his life. “So tell me ‘bout the plan then babe.” He reminds you. </p>
<p>The nickname sounds so natural it flies over your head. “Oh! Right, you know how Bokuto’s having a party this weekend…” </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Bokuto’s parties were notorious for being wild. Strobe lights everywhere, a big pool in the backyard, an endless supply of liquor. It was every college student’s dream, including yours. </p>
<p>The echo of the music is slightly muffled as you sit in a room with a group of others. The plan was simple; Atsumu knew that Terushima would always have a game of seven minutes in heaven running and it was easy to get him to rig it so that Kuroo and Yeri would be forced to go in together. The only problem was that Yeri would only join the game if you did, so you had no choice to sit in a circle of people you’d never want to be stuck in a room for seven minutes with. Or maybe, there was one. Atsumu sits directly across from you and the thought of being locked up with him for seven minutes didn’t seem as bad as it would’ve before.   </p>
<p>Terushima boisterously enters the room with a cheer, a bottle in hand. He strides over to the middle and places it down and then shuffles to his seat. The bottle is spun and you look in shock as you’re the first person to be chosen. Your heart beats loudly as you wait in anticipation. To your luck, it lands on Atsumu, you thank whatever god heard your prayers. The two of you stare each other down from across the circle, you can see a slight hue of red adorned on his cheeks. Slowly the two of you get up and walk towards the closet with no complaints.</p>
<p>It was terribly dark in the closet, not a shed of light anywhere, making it difficult for you to maneuver around in the space. Not that there was a lot of space for you to maneuver in, as your back was pressed against a wall, and you could slightly feel Atsumu’s breath hitting your face. You could feel your heart beating abnormally fast, hearing it reverberate in your ears. You pleaded to god, praying that he couldn’t hear the loud thumps of your heart.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you’re stuck in here with me.” Atsumu spoke. “I know I’m probably the last person you wanted to see here.”</p>
<p>“What? No don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault,” you started off, “and did you <em>see </em>the guys sitting in that circle? If anything, I’m glad I got you.” </p>
<p>Awkwardness consumes the both of you, you keep your hands bound to your sides and fixate your eyes to the floor, as if you could see it. The light sound of you both breathing is the only thing you can hear and it drives you wild. You can feel his breath and the heat emanating from his body. You wanted to touch him.</p>
<p>“hey y/n,” Atsumu breaks the silence. “can I… kiss you?” he asked with a waver trembling in his voice. “No, nevermind, uh just forget I said that.” he awkwardly coughs, you can hear him shuffle about. You said nothing, not being able to trust your voice in the moment. So you showed him with your actions.</p>
<p>You slowly reached out, trying to find his body in the dark. You didn’t need to extend your arm too far out as you were instantly met with his body. You started off at his chest, and slowly ascended up to his neck, where your arms took haven as they wrapped around it. You could feel nothing but warmth as you leaned in until your lips had finally met.</p>
<p>It started off as a simple brush, lips not quite flush against one another, but more like a slight touch until Atsumu leaned and pushed down. His lips pressed down on yours, with such gentleness. His arms quickly found their way to your hips, under the material of your shirt, where he was softly drawing circles with the pads of his fingertips. You felt yourself getting hotter by each millisecond, just as how the kiss developed into more than just fleeting, chaste kisses. </p>
<p>The grip you had on his neck was now moved to take hold on his shoulders in an attempt to support yourself; sensing this, Atsumu had moved one of his legs in between yours in another form of supporting your frame. The hands that were once on your hips, slowly moved up, at an agonizing pace, his hands were rough yet soft as they slowly traced and touched your body, squeezing at the curves until his palms were clutching the sides of your face. His mouth opened slightly, his tongue prodding at your lips as he coaxed them apart. Once you had opened your mouth, the kiss had taken a languid pace. His tongue met with yours, and each movement was slow as if it were calculated, trying to seek the most pleasure out of it. </p>
<p>Atsumu placed a large smooch on your lips before he pulled back, allowing both of you to fill your lungs with oxygen. The both of you looked up into each others’ eyes and wore bashful smiles. </p>
<p>Without a warning, the door flung open, and your hand came up to shield your face from the bright light. Atsumu left first, and you followed behind, making your way back to the circle as if nothing happened, right now your priority was Yeri. As soon as you sat down, you sent over a signal to Terushima to let him know to shove Yeri and Kuroo in together. </p>
<p>You don’t know how he does it but when it spins, it manages to land on them, you secretly give Terushima a thumbs up and usher Kuroo and Yeri in together. Yeri turns to you and hesitantly cries out for help but with no remorse, you shove her in and yank the key from Terushima to lock the door.</p>
<p>The knob jiggles, you can hear Yeri pleading for you to let her out but you ignore her request, “seven minutes Yeri, can’t come out until then!” </p>
<p>The seven minutes pass by too slowly, as you stand in front of the door with Atsumu lingering behind you, your mind begins to trace back to when you were trapped with him. His sturdy torso, warm hands tracing your body, and his plush lips. It drives you mad, so you focus on the timer you set on your phone. </p>
<p>Once it beeps, you swing the door open and the sight of Yeri and Kuroo kissing greets you, your jaw opens in shock but is quickly replaced with joy. You turn to Atsumu who’s standing behind you and motion towards them, silently signifying your glee that your plan has finally worked. </p>
<p>“Alright y/n, let’s give them some time alone.” Atsumu says as he reaches for your hand. </p>
<p>While holding on to you, Atsumu weaved through the crowd of people, careful to make sure that he doesn’t lose you. He led both of you to the kitchen, proceeded to grab two cans of alcohol, he passed one to you. You thanked him and quickly opened the beverage, taking a couple of sips before turning to Atsumu. You locked eyes with him and a bashful smile graced your lips, you could see his eyes and how they were gazing at you with such a tender look; it made your heart race. </p>
<p>Slowly, you took hold of his wrist and dragged him to the backyard, and sat on a porch swing. As the two of you sat there, sipping on your drinks, you rested your head on his shoulder and sat there together for what seemed to be hours.</p>
<p>You two sit in silence, and you can’t bring yourself to talk about what happened during seven minutes in heaven, judging by the quietness, you don’t think Atsumu could either. Rationally, it’s better this way, but you can’t stop the beating of your heart now that you’re alone with him again. Everything that lead up to this moment had you filled up with hope, hope that this absurd plan of yours could blossom into something more. </p>
<p>“So this is it for our fake relationship…” you look up to Atsumu as he speaks. The shine of the moon reflects behind him, he’s glowing. </p>
<p>“Yup…” You agree, patiently waiting for him to say the words you desperately wish for.</p>
<p>He looks down at his feet, shuffling them in place on the concrete, “yup..” he copies you, “no need to pretend anymore. You’ll finally get rid of me.” he laughs lightly. </p>
<p>“And you won’t need to hear me nagging 24/7 now.” </p>
<p>He gently smiles at your words, “I’ll see you ‘round, y/n.” his warm hand comes to ruffle your hair, and then he rises from the swing and walks away. </p>
<p>Your smile falters, and hopes come crashing down. You swear he took your heart away with him when he left.</p>
<p>—  </p>
<p>The next few days were hard to go through. Atsumu had become such a constant in your life that not seeing him at least once in your day left you feeling empty. You hated that you felt like this. Maybe if you stopped him the night you ended the fake relationship, things would be different. The way he was acting so gentle towards you afterward had your heart aching and yearning for him.</p>
<p>Ever since the night Kuroo and Yeri got together, frat parties became the bane of your existence, not because they got together, but because Atsumu left your side. But with Yeri <em>and </em>Kuroo nagging at you to get up and get dressed, you have little say in the matter. </p>
<p>“If I knew you guys were going to gang up on me like this, I would’ve never introduced the two of you.” you pout but get up to dress up anyway. </p>
<p>“I know you want to go to them y/n, you’re just lazy so we need to give you a little push, right?” Yeri looks at Kuroo at the end to receive some type of support. Kuroo wraps his lanky limbs around Yeri and agrees. You pretend to gag and get up to go to your room, you spend some time in there to get ready and exit out sometime later. Yeri and Kuroo are ready, sitting on the couch talking to each other, their attention focuses on you once you enter the living room and the three of you are out the door. </p>
<p>The party is just like any other, crowds of people along with every single type of alcohol you could imagine, it’s strangely comforting how there’s no change with these parties. You can do as you usually do, and no one will judge. </p>
<p>Kuroo and Yeri sneak away as soon as you enter the frat, Yeri giving you a look as if to say sorry. You give her a small nod, to let her know it’s alright. You head straight to the kitchen, if you’re going to be by yourself, might as well let loose. But just as you reach for a drink, the sight of Atsumu snuggled up to someone against the kitchen counter has you freezing in place. You feel as stiff as a board, but force yourself to quickly grab something and walk away, and to burn this image from your head. </p>
<p>You grab the closest bottle and swiftly turn around to walk away, but you bump into a sturdy chest. Warm hands find a place at your hips to steady your figure. “y/n!” Oikawa calls out, “you alright?” You wince at his loud tone, you know for a fact that Atsumu knows of your presence in the kitchen but you don’t dare look, your chest aches at how quickly he was able to find comfort in someone else; maybe the time you spent meant nothing to him. </p>
<p>“Hey Oikawa,” you try to sound as energetic as you can. </p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes flock towards Atsumu and the girl next to him, then back to you. All of a sudden, his arm wraps around your shoulders and he holds you close. “I’ve been looking for you <em>everywhere</em>, come with me.” and he drags you away. He leads you up the stairs and into a room, seats you on the bed, and gives you a pitiful smile, “take all the time you need to get him out of your head, then go out and enjoy the hell outta yourself, got it?” </p>
<p>His words strike a chord, and tears sting at your eyes, “thanks Oikawa.” you say timidly. He shoots you a thumbs up before leaving. As soon as he shuts the door, you hear muffled yells, a thump, and then Atsumu’s barging inside the room. He slams the door behind him and stalks up to you. </p>
<p>“Did you come to the party with Oikawa?” </p>
<p>You furrow your brows, “what does that matter?” To say that this interaction didn’t bug you would be a lie. It’s been a few weeks since the two of you talked, and <em>this </em>is the first thing he says to you? It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be hanging out with him, he’s not good for you.” he tries to explain to you. </p>
<p>The bitter taste grows into something more, at one point you understand where he’s coming from, but on the other side, you don’t see how he’s any different, he hurt you, more than Oikawa ever did. “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this? Who I hang out with shouldn’t concern you, you’re not my guardian Atsumu.” you glare at him. </p>
<p>“I’m just trying to protect you! Why are <em>you</em> making a big deal out of it?” he fights back. </p>
<p>“That’s the thing…” You take a step closer and jab your finger to his chest, “I don’t <em>need</em> you to protect me. I’m perfectly fine on my own.” </p>
<p>He takes another step closer, the space between your bodies disappears, “you don’t need me? Sure about that?” He’s too close, you can smell the alcohol wafting off him. All your inhibitions fly out the window, you grab his collar and mesh your lips together. </p>
<p>It’s messy and aggressive, there is nothing about the kiss that is sweet or loving. His hand harshly grabs a fistful of your hair, angling your head the way he wishes. Your teeth knock against his multiple times, spit is smeared all over your lips. He moves you backwards until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed, next thing you know, you’re laying on the bed and he’s hovering over top of you. </p>
<p>He lifts his head from you, “I want to touch you.” his eyes are dark, blown wide full of lust. You rise up only to slip your shirt off, giving him an invitation to your body. He accepts, kissing down your neck, removing other pieces of articles until you’re bare in front of him. </p>
<p>He traces the areas surrounding your clit, before directly circling the sensitive nub, moving so slowly. It feels like a feather is tracing your skin. ”Don’t tell me that’s all you got? I barely feel a thing.” you chime as you try to provoke him </p>
<p>He pinches your clit and  a gasp erupts from your lips, “I’m sorry, you were saying?” He says cockily. He rubs it for a moment longer, until your juices begin to leak down your thighs, he’s deemed you wet enough and inserts a single finger. He moves at a tantalizing pace and it frustrates you, you grab hold of his wrist and urge him to move faster, but ultimately, he’s stronger than you and your ministrations have no effect.</p>
<p>He clicks his tongue, “if you want me to go faster, say please.”</p>
<p>“No.” you deadpan.</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna.”</p>
<p>“Y/N,” he warns.</p>
<p>“If you want me to say it, why don’t you make me?” you shrug your shoulders. </p>
<p>“Y’know what, never mind, have it your way then.” He mutters.</p>
<p>He inserts two fingers, which soon turns to three. His fingers begin to move inside you at a brutal pace, you’re so wet to the point where his fingers slide in with ease and make a mess of you. You bite down on your lip in hopes of keeping your mouth shut. You didn’t want to let Atsumu know that his fingers had an effect on you and that it felt good. It was working until he noticed the lack of noises coming from you, his other hand moved towards your mouth, his thumb brushing against your bottom lip and pulling it out. He smirks, and then abruptly shoves his middle and ring fingers in your mouth, pushing down on your tongue. </p>
<p>You try to speak, to say anything but the pressure he has leaves you no room to move your tongue. The rest of his fingers are clamped around your face with his thumb underneath your jaw, leaving your mouth open and the moans begin to spill out. You desperately try to hold them in but it proves to be difficult. His fingers work inside you with such skill and precision, occasionally letting them split apart inside you to scissor your insides. A broken moan leaves you and you swear you can see his ego inflate ten times. </p>
<p>You’re close. You can feel it. Your breathing hitches and your thighs begin to tremble. Atsumu senses it too because within the next moment, his fingers pull out. Your leg jolts to kick his thigh and you raise your head up, ready to lash out at him for not letting you finish, but then you bite your tongue as you watch him. The hem of his shirt is between his lips, and his torso is on full view for you, his slender fingers toy with his belt buckle and it makes a small clink noise as he takes it off and lets it drop to the floor. You watch in a daze as he takes his cock out, and you can’t help but notice how pretty it is.</p>
<p>“For someone who’s a manwhore, you gotta nice cock.” you grumble begrudgingly. If it wasn’t for the hardcore staring you were currently giving his dick, you wouldn’t have said anything, his ego was big enough, he definitely didn’t need your attention to fuel it. But you did have to hand it to him, he took care of himself, and it showed. Plus he was just straight up <em>big</em>, thinking that it would be hard to get it to fit inside you.</p>
<p>He gives it a good two pumps, it stands tall and erect against his stomach. He removes his shirt and slides closer to you. You slide closer too, arm reaching towards his cock, but he stops you. “It’s, fine, leave it. Wanna give you a good fuckin’. Show you what you’ve been missing on.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes but let him have his way, “get a condom, there’s no way I’m letting you raw me,” your nose wrinkles up in disgust.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to raw you either babe, not my style,” he pulls one out from his discarded pants, opening up the film and sliding it onto his dick. He gently pushes you back to lay on the bed as he moves up and spreads your thighs apart, one hand moves to grasp onto his dick and align it with your opening. </p>
<p>He moves slowly, inch by inch, letting you adjust to the size and girth before he moves again. You appreciate it, but don’t speak on it. The second he bottoms in, he doesn’t move, he comes to a complete still within you. You watch as his face contorts to one of pleasure, he grits his teeth and his eyes are closed tightly. </p>
<p>You revel in his appearance, “look at you, turned into a complete mess because of a pussy.” You coo. “If only you were this quiet all the time.” you sigh. </p>
<p>“<em>Shut up.</em>” he spits. “You’re always going on about how shitty you think I am, but you think you’re any better?” he says as he thrusts into you. “Knocking at my door all the time, telling me to do shit. It’s fuckin’ annoying.” with every word his thrusts get harder.</p>
<p>Your nails leave marks on his skin as you hold on to him, “Who’s fault is it that I need to tell you to do shit?” you say breathlessly, “I wouldn’t have to do it unless you gave me a reason to you dick.” </p>
<p>He scoffs, “you’re so stuck up. Maybe if you let loose once in a while you’d see that you’re in the wrong most of the time. I’m just trying to live my life, take that stick out your ass and maybe you could too.” Although he’s mouthing you off, his pace doesn’t relent, he keeps the steady rhythm of pounding into you, and as much as you hate it, it feels good. </p>
<p>You pull on to his hair and tug as hard as you can, “have you ever thought that you’re too carefree? How about you get your life on track so you don’t end up as a failure.”  </p>
<p>“You think you’re so high and mighty, dont’cha?” he says as his hips pound furiously into yours. He looms over top of you, staring deeply into your eyes with an emotion you can’t discern, his hair is damp with sweat and clings to his forehead, it covers parts of his eyes, but you can still see the dark way he looks at you; as if he’s the predator and you’re his prey. His hands hold on to the headboard and you admire the way his veins protrude from his skin. At this moment, Atsumu looks devilishly handsome, you can’t deny it.  </p>
<p>“Yeah?” you let out breathlessly, “what, <em>haah</em>, about you, hmm?” you take a hand and trace it from his chest to his abdomen, feeling the rock hard muscles at the point of your fingertips, you feel the taut muscles twitch and flex with every rut against you. “You’re so— <em>ah</em> <em>fuck— </em> arrogant, thinking that every girl is willing to fall at your feet.” you let out a small chuckle through heavy breaths, “then when you see one that doesn’t, your poor ego gets crushed.” you pretend to pout and say in a condescending tone.</p>
<p>His hips push in harder and deeper at your words, jerking your body forwards while you let out a yelp, moans spill from your lips, “and look who becomes speechless because of <em>my </em>cock.” Atsumu smirks roguishly as a hand comes to slap one of your breasts. “If I remember correctly, <em>you</em> were one of the girls that hated me, yet here you are getting filled up with <em>my</em> cock.”  His hand moves to wrap around your neck, a fine necklace indeed. His hand tightens and constricts your airway, you feel lightheaded but in such a way that heightens your pleasure. It has your tongue lolling out and your eyes moving to the back of your head. </p>
<p>Atsumu says nothing, he knows that he’s won this one. You’re past the point of return now, you don’t know how things will be with the both of you after this but you could care less at this point. The friction between your legs is all that your mind can focus on. He moves swiftly and harshly, managing to hit that one soft spongy spot inside you each time. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he rasps, “you’re so <em>tight</em>, sucking me in like that.” he huffs, “makes sense though, this pussy of yours probably hasn’t been fucked properly in years.” </p>
<p>You weakly raise your arm to whack his bicep, “sh-<em>uuuut</em> up b-bastard.” You feel frustrated at yourself and the whole situation, you did not want to give Atsumu the satisfaction of knowing he’s reduced you to a bumbling mess. </p>
<p>He grabs one of your legs and locks it around his hip, and moves the other to elevate it straight up against his body, his hand wraps around your knee as your ankle rests on his shoulder. His pace is quick and sharp, the tip of his cock kisses your cervix with each plunge, and the action has you seeing stars. </p>
<p>You feel your body get hotter, the open window does little to soothe the heat the two of you are creating. Every time he thrusts, you feel yourself getting closer to reaching your high. Atsumu senses it too, a finger weaves its way between your bodies and rubs at your clit, the stimulation has your vision going white, and your whole body trembles. A high-pitched mewl escapes you as you feel fireworks erupt across the expanse of your skin, your chest heaves with heavy breaths as you climax. </p>
<p>Atsumu abruptly flips you over, you’re face down on the bed. You’re confused but relax into the sheets, thinking that it’s over until you feel his cock prodding at your entrance again. He enters in one fluid motion that has your body jolting forward. </p>
<p>“You didn’t think we were done, did you? No, no, <em>no</em> y/n, this is far from over.” One hand clamps itself around the back of your neck, shoving your head further into the pillow, the other takes hold of both your wrists and holds them behind your back. “I want your insides to remember me.” he states gruffly. “I want your pussy to remember the best fuck it’s ever had.”</p>
<p>“<em>Haah</em>, too fuckin’ bad for you<em>uuu</em>. My p-pussy has short term memory loss.” you snide. </p>
<p>Your words seem to irk him as he moves faster than he ever had tonight. His pace is persistent, he takes you ferally, with guttural moans emerging from his lips. The sound of skin against skin echoes within the small room and you subconsciously find your hips moving back to meet his thrusts on their own. </p>
<p>You feel yourself coming undone for the second time tonight, your vision goes white as you feel tingles spread throughout your body. It feels warm and as the coil snaps, it feels <em>good</em>. Like an itch that is finally relieved. You can hear Atsumu grunting behind you, feeling him twitch inside you until he releases his own load. </p>
<p>Your whole body is aching- in a good way. You feel sated and boneless, allowing your body to finally relax against the bed. You think you hear Atsumu say something to you but you can’t seem to register the words, your eyes droop down and you fall into a deep slumber. </p>
<p>The next morning you wake up, more sober than you were last night. You look to your side and the regret immediately washes through you. You silently peel off the covers and dress yourself, then swiftly exit and head home. </p>
<p>—  </p>
<p>Ever since that night, it’s just been radio silence, you haven’t heard from him in about two weeks, which you think would be strange since you lived right next to each other. You never did hear any loud noises coming from his dorm anymore, and it felt weird. As much as you hated to admit it, Atsumu has become a big part of your life, and the time you spent with him are moments that you came to enjoy and cherish. You would have hoped that he felt the same way but after seeing him with another girl at the party, you weren’t so sure anymore.</p>
<p>There was the sex. Admittedly, both of you weren’t completely sober, but you were still aware of what was going on. But part of that had scared you, the things you two had said to each other were horrendous, stuff that happened before you two had started fake dating. What if he meant it all? what if you were just a name on a list for Atsumu to cross out? What if the time you spent meant nothing to him? You sure as hell know you didn’t mean a lot of the stuff you said last night, it was in the spur of the moment, the frustration and hurt of seeing him with that girl had pushed you to do it. The intrusive thoughts kept coming in and it terrified you. You didn’t <em>want </em>to just be a fuck to him, you know you want more. But you don’t think he wants the same. If he did, he wouldn’t have gone to another girl from the start. He wouldn’t have pushed you away.</p>
<p>It’s best to just leave it alone, you think. If you never bother about it, you can’t get hurt; ignorance is bliss as they say. So you go on about your activities, going to class, studying, hanging out with Yeri. You push all thoughts of Atsumu away and focus on yourself.</p>
<p>But that was easier said than done, there were a lot of things that reminded you of him, plus Yeri was always there on the side to nag at you. She’d always try to get you to call him or make you go next door to talk to him, but you’d never budge. </p>
<p>Your phone lights up with a ding and you grab your phone and check it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>YERI: HEY Y/N, I LEFT MY LAPTOP CHARGER IN MY DORM, WOULD YOU MIND DROPPING IT OFF AT THE LIBRARY?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’M IN ROOM 203</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>THANKS, LUV U ;) </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>YOU: SURE THING !</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>BE THERE IN 10</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>You grab your stuff and then head down to her dorm, unlocking it with the spare she’s given you for times like this. You go in and head straight towards her desk, you see her charger and put it in your bag.</p>
<p>The walk from the dorms to the library is fairly short, you’re going through the library entrance and towards the study rooms. You follow the signs that hang from the ceiling to find room 203. You turn the knob and it opens with a click.</p>
<p>“You know, if you were going to go study you should really remember to bring your char-” you mutter as you open the door, but you find yourself unable to finish your sentence as the sight of Atsumu greets you. He’s sitting in one of the chairs at the table, water bottle in mid-air as he was just about to take a sip. His face mimics yours, it’s one of shock. The bottle never reaches his lips as it’s set back down on the table.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey y/n,” he greets you awkwardly, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to drop off Yeri’s charger. What are <em>you </em>doing here?” you cross your arms over your chest defensively. </p>
<p>“Kuroo told me to meet him here, dunno what for though. But I think I know now.” he sighs. </p>
<p>Was that a sigh of disappointment? Did he hate the thought of seeing you that much? You couldn’t stop overthinking. But it’s alright, you say to yourself. You’ll just leave and pretend like this didn’t happen, file a request to move your dorm, finish university, and then you’ll never have to worry about seeing Atsumu for the rest of your life. Easy peasy. </p>
<p>“I’ll- just go find Yeri then.” you say as you turn around to leave, you reach for the knob and turn it but it doesn’t move. You shake it and wiggle it but it stays put. You feel your heartbeat speed up, this was the worst time for the door to jam. </p>
<p>Atsumu notices your struggles and rises from his seat, “is it stuck? Here lemme try.” he says softly. You move over to the side to let him open the door, he’s so close that you can feel the heat radiating from him, and you can smell his signature cologne. Smelling it now made you feel how much you missed it.</p>
<p>Atsumu attempts to open the door, but he struggles just as much as you do. He groans, “Yeri and Kuroo are pulling an us right now.” he realizes as he thinks back to the time you both did the same trick during seven minutes of heaven.</p>
<p>“What? No! Yeri’s too sweet to do that,” you cry out.</p>
<p>“Yeri might be, but Kuroo isn’t,” he states. “Kuroo probably convinced Yeri, and here we are.” he raises his arms only to let him slap against his legs. </p>
<p>It’s silent before he speaks up. “Since we’re here, should we.. talk about what happened?” Atsumu tries to bring the topic up.</p>
<p>You hesitantly nod your head in agreeance, but the words don’t seem to make their way out, so you wait for him to speak up about it first.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about that night a lot and I’m sorry,” he says uncharacteristically softly. “I said some really nasty things to you, I didn’t mean them.”</p>
<p>You look into his eyes to see if you can find any semblance of lies, but you can read his face much easier than you could’ve before, and right now you know he’s telling the truth, it lightens up your chest a bit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too, I said a lot of that stuff out of a place of hurt, after I saw you with another girl-” you cut yourself off as you realize what you just said.</p>
<p>Atsumu perks up in his seat, a bright look in his eyes as he stares at you, “why would seeing me with someone else make you feel hurt?” </p>
<p>Panic arises through your body, “nothing, it’s n-nothing!” you stammer. You turn your attention towards the locked door, fiddling with the handle and trying to open it even though you know there’s no way out yet. </p>
<p>Suddenly you feel warmth across the expanse of your back, Atsumu is standing behind you, leaving no room between your bodies. You can feel warm air hit the back of your neck with his every exhale, it leaves shivers running down your spine. His hand comes to gently rest on top of yours on the doorknob and he lightly squeezes. “Please y/n, tell me” he whispers.</p>
<p>You can feel your heart beating out of your chest and you desperately hope that he can’t hear the loud thumping. He’s so close that you can smell his cologne and it makes your head spin, and the words slip out of your mouth, “I think I’m falling in love with you.” you whisper back. You close your eyes tightly and don’t even think about looking back, you feel frozen in place.</p>
<p>His hands come to your shoulders and he turns you to face him, then he hugs you. His arms are wrapped around you securely while his head rests in the crook of your neck. “I was scared that by the end of it all, you still hated me in your heart, or at least, the thought of dating me for real was repulsive. So I went to someone else.” his breathing is shaky. “But <em>fuck</em>, I’m so glad you said that because I love you. I’m <em>in</em> love you.” he moves to look at you in the eyes and cups your face with his hands. “Can I kiss you? Please?”</p>
<p>You nod your head and he closes the gap between you both. </p>
<p>His lips were ever so soft, they felt like two plush clouds. You could feel his hands closing in on your waist, pulling you flush against him.  His mouth felt so warm and inviting on top of yours, you felt his lips locking on your bottom one, slowly sucking and biting on it. He then licked your lips as a form of asking for entrance into your mouth, you parted them, allowing him and yourself to explore each other. His tongue was hot, slowly tantalizing your mouth making you go weak in the knees. He moved one of his hands from your waist and entangled it into your hair, angling your head upwards for more access.</p>
<p>You slowly pushed Atsumu away, breathing heavily. You looked up to see him blushing and looking at you with half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“ Wow, that was really… wow.” He said in an awed whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” You said in a daze.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute. <em>God</em>, I love you so much.” he confessed.</p>
<p>“Do you really love me Atsumu? Are you sure?” you questioned. As much as the moment brought you joy, it felt too good to be true, you craved the reassurance. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure. Don’t worry, I’ve lived next door to you ever since first year so I know what kind of demon you are.” he said with a soft smile as he leaned his forehead against yours.</p>
<p>“Hey!” you pouted. “I am <em>not</em> a demon!”</p>
<p>“Yeah babe, whatever you say.” he snickered.</p>
<p>You smacked his arm, “you’re the real demon here.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah I’m a demon— a demon in bed.” he smirked as his fingers danced close to your waist.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but snort.</p>
<p>“Anyways, c’mon y/n, I’m gonna take you out on a date. A <em>real</em> date.”</p>
<p>You nod your head, “I’d really like that." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>